Noona I Love Your Friend
by Kyuhyun's Girl
Summary: CH5 UPDT! Cho Ahra adalah noona dari lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bersaudara, lalu bagaimana jika sahabat Ahra datang ke apartement mereka ? Apa reaksi adiknya saat melihat teman Ahra itu? . "Sungmin-ah, dia adik ku, Cho Kyuhyun..," / "Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungmin ibnida..," / "Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin-ssi. Kyuhyun ibnida..," Wanna read? KYUMIN! FF! GS! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

KyuMin FF

Tittle : Noona, I Love Your Friend

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho Ahra

Cast lainnya mungkin akan menyusul

Part : 1/?

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

Pintu apartement itu terbuka, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu. Sang Noona, Ahra, terlihat disana. Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar kaca. Namun dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia kembali melirik ke arah pintu. Bukan pintu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sosok manis yang begitu asing di matanya. Siapakah gadis manis berambut panjang itu? Teman Ahra noona, kah? Kira-kira seperti itulah yang sedang di pikirkan namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Masuklah..," suara Ahra terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Anggap saja ini rumah mu, Sungmin-ah…,"

Ahra melangkah menuju sofa di ruang TV. Hey, itu dimana Kyuhyun sedang bersantai. Sosok berwajah manis yang di panggil Sungmin itu mengekor di belakang Ahra. "Sungmin-ah, dia adik ku, Cho Kyuhyun..,"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungmin ibnida..," Sungmin mengulurkan tangan. Kyuhyun memandang tangan Sungmin selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menerima jabatan tangan itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin-ssi. Kyuhyun ibnida..," ucapnya lalu di akhiri sebuah senyuman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kalian terlalu formal. Kyuhyun-ah, panggil dia noona..," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seksama. Gadis manis berpipi bulat itu ternyata lebih tua darinya. Namun wajahnya benar-benar seperti gadis remaja. "Bb-baiklah..,"

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu. Kau tak apa 'kan jika aku tinggal bersama Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tersenyum manis, tanpa ia sadari senyuman itu mampu membuat lelaki di hadapannya berdesir. "Tentu saja, Ahra-ah.., kau tak perlu khawatir." Sungmin memberi jeda. "Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja!"

Ahra tertawa kecil lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apakah noona teman satu fakultas noona ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengawali percakapan.

Sungmin meletakkan bantal di pangkuannya. "Ne, aku dengan Ahra teman satu fakultas..," jawab Sungmin. "Berapa usia mu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tujuh belas tahun, noona..,"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Apakah kau murid tingkat akhir?" tanyanya lagi. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk kecil. "Ternyata kau baru dewasa, ya..,"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran. Baru dewasa katanya? Huh, yang benar saja! Tujuh belas tahun adalah awal seorang remaja menjadi dewasa, begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah dewasa, noona..,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hey, noona meragukan ku? Aku bisa melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan!"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar persepsi Kyuhyun. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Akan ku buktikan pada mu bahwa aku sudah dewasa..,"

.

.

.

Suasana kota Seoul masih terselimuti oleh hawa dingin. Tak heran jika semua orang yang beraktifitas di luar rumah, membungkus tubuhnya dengan jacket tebal. "Sungmin-ah?" Suara Ahra menembus indera pendegaran Sungmin. "Ada apa, Ahra-ah?"

"Bolehkan aku meminta bantuan mu?" Ahra bertanya pelan. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Hey! Aku sahabat mu! Tentu saja aku akan membantu mu. Ada apa, Ahra-ah? Apakah kau ada masalah?"

Ahra menunduk sebentar lalu menatap wajah sahabat karibnya. "Semalam Eomma memberitahu ku tentang acara keluarga salah satu kerabat keluarga kami di Daegu. Dan Eomma mengutus ku untuk kesana. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sibuknya kedua orang tua ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

Ahra menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa ujian sekolah dan aku tak mungkin membawanya pergi. Aku ingin kau menjaganya selama aku berada di Daegu..,"

"Aku tidak memaksa mu, Lee Sungmin..," sambung Ahra cepat.

"Aku akan membantu mu, Cho Ahra."

Ahra terkesiap mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, Lee Sungmin.,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartementnya. Pandangannya di sambut senyuman Sungmin yang begitu manis. Sungmin sedang bediri tidak jauh dari pintu dengan koper berwarna pink yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya berpijak. "Sungmin noona?"

"Mulai hari ini sampai Ahra kembali dari Daegu, aku akan tinggal disini untuk mengawasi mu, Kyuhyun-ah..," Alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Mengawasi ku? Aku bukan bayi, noona!"

Sungmin mendekat lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau tetap Little Kyu di mata noona mu..," ucapnya sembari terkekeh kecil. "Dan di mata ku tentunya..," lanjutnya kemudian. Sementara Kyuhyun? Lelaki itu tengah mengutuk ucapan Sungmin. "Noona, kau merusak tatanan rambut ku..,"

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya. "Omo! Mianhae," Sesal Sungmin sembari merapikan kembali rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa heran segera memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Akhirnya pandangan mereka saling bertemu. "Little Kyu? Akan ku buat kau menyesal pernah memanggil ku seperti itu, Sungmin-ah..," ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

_Apa maksud bocah itu ?_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sungmin tidak ada jadwal kelas hari ini. Bisa di katakan ia sedang free. Kaki kecilnya berayun menuju kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tidak berniat untuk bangun?" ucapnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari penghuni di dalamnya. Mungkin ia masih asyik bergelut manja dengan selimut di tengah cuaca yang dingin. Sungmin memutar knop pintu itu. Di lihatnya gumpalan besar di tengah ranjang. Di sibaknya selimut berwarna biru lalu tersambutlah pandangannya dengan wajah lelap Kyuhyun.

_Dia benar-benar tampan._

Tanpa sadar ia mulai terbuai akan pesona wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya menari di atas wajah Kyuhun. Di mulai dari kening, turun ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun lalu berhenti di bibir tebal milik adik sahabatnya itu.

**Deg Deg**

Detakan jantungnya berhasil menyeret Sungmin untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ada apa dengan ku? tanyanya dalam hati.

"Noona?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat suara Kyuhyun ia dengar. "Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku berniat untuk membangunkan mu..,"

"Kau mau ku masak 'kan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yaa!"

Sungmin memekik kencang saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Jadilah kini ia terbaring di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Lengan panjang Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Kau menganggu tidur ku, Sungmin-ah! Ternyata kau juga cerewet seperti Ahra _noona_. Menyebalkan!"

Sungmin mendadak gugup. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. "Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak sopan sama sekali pada ku! Panggil aku noona!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat, sangat dekat. "Diamlah seperti ini, Sungmin-ah! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Yy-ya! Panggil aku noona..,"

"Diam atau kau ku cium?"

Sungmin diam! Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Noona?"

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil namun berisi milik Sungmin. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Aku tidak memiliki kekasih..,"

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau kekasih ku..,"

TBC

Holla~ Gita datang membawa FF yang pernah aku bahas di FF sebelumnya. FF berchapter kedua dari aku ^^ semoga dapat respon yang sama baiknya kaya FF chapter pertama ku.

So, wanna continue this fanfict? Review/RCL juseyo ^^


	2. Keping dua

KyuMin FF

Tittle : Noona, I Love Your Friend

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho Ahra

Cast lainnya mungkin akan menyusul

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

Lengan panjang Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Kau menganggu tidur ku, Sungmin-ah! Ternyata kau juga cerewet seperti Ahra _noona_. Menyebalkan!"

Sungmin mendadak gugup. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. "Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak sopan sama sekali pada ku! Panggil aku noona!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat, sangat dekat. "Diamlah seperti ini, Sungmin-ah! Kau berisik sekali!"

"Yy-ya! Panggil aku noona..,"

"Diam atau kau ku cium?"

Sungmin diam! Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Noona?"

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil namun berisi milik Sungmin. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Aku tidak memiliki kekasih..,"

"Kalau begitu mulai hari ini kau kekasih ku..,"

"YA! Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Sungmin sedikit memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih mu..,"

Seketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya sembari menatap wanita bergigi kelinci itu tajam. Sungmin tergagap. "Kk-kau aa-adik teman ku..,"

"Hanya karena itu kau tidak mau menjadi kekasih ku? Baik! Aku akan memberi tahu Ahra bahwa aku menyukai mu!" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap menghubungi noonanya. Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kau masih kecil. Belum saatnya kau untuk memiliki kekasih..," Sungmin berkata lembut, matanya memberikan tatapan hangat pada namja keras kepala di hadapannya.

"Apa salahnya jika aku menyukai mu? Atau jangan-jangan kau malu jika memiliki kekasih seperti ku?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti masalah seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

"Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan..," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jangan harap aku akan makan sebelum kau mau menjadi kekasih ku!"

Dan benar saja! Kyuhyun tidak keluar kamar selama satu hari penuh. Membuat Sungmin khawatir setengah mati. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sakit? Ahra pasti akan menyalahkannya.

_Jangan harap aku akan makan sebelum kau mau menjadi kekasih ku._

Ancaman Kyuhyun kembali terngiang-ngiang di fikirannya. Sungguh, menghadapi Kyuhyun sangat menguras kesabaran. Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

Cklek

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah..,"

Sungmin berkata halus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun. "Nanti kau bisa sakit..,"

Diam. Lelaki Februari itu diam seribu bahasa. Bergerak saja tidak, membuat Sungmin semakin tersudutkan. Ia tidak bisa menerima cinta Kyuhyun yang terkesan memaksa itu. Namun jika tidak menerimanya, ada juga masalah yang akan ia dapatkan nanti. Setelah berperang antara hati dan logika, ia pun memutuskan untuk…

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi kekasih mu..,"

"Jinjja?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. "Nn-ne..,"cicitnya pelan.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ah..," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. "Saranghae..," ucapnya kemudian. Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya? Ini benar-benar nyata, bukan? Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun mengalunkan sebuah kata sakral itu.

"Akan ku buat kau menyukai ku, noona..,"

Sungmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan wajah aegyonya. "Bagaimana dengan Ahra?"

Kyuhyun melepas dekapannya lalu menatap Sungmin dalam. "Jangan kau pikirkan tentang dirinya. Cukup kau percaya pada ku, Sungmin-ah..," suara bassnya membelai lembut telinga Sungmin. Sungmin merasa nyaman, sangat nyaman di perlakukan selembut ini oleh Kyuhyun. Hatinya sedikit demi sedikit memberikan sinyal kecil, pertanda siap menerima pemilik baru. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman tulus terlukis di bibir merahnya.

.

.

"Kau pandai memasak rupanya.," Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin yang sedang asyik membaca majalah. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo..," sahutnya kecil.

"Min? Bisakah kau menerima ku dengan setulus hati mu?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Maksud mu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Aku tahu kau terpaksa menerima ku tadi. Dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar menyukai mu..,"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya ke sembarang arah, gugup tengah menyerang dirinya. "Aku harus mencuci piring..," ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Chup!

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi bulat Sungmin. Saat Sungmin hendak melangkah, lengan panjang Kyuhyun berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Membuat gadis bermarga Lee itu diam di tempat.

"Perlu bantuan ku, jagi?"

Suara Kyuhyun mampu menyeret ruh Sungmin kembali ke alam nyata. "Tt-tidak perlu..," ia pun segera menyeret langkahnya untuk menjauh dari meja makan. Ia masih belum siap menerima perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo bangun ini sudah siang! Kau harus mandi lalu pergi ke sekolah!" Sungmin berteriak lantang sembari menata beberapa mangkuk makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Perempuan itu mendengus kesal, Kyuhyun tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sungmin. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju kamar yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang makan. "Kyuhyun-ah!" panggilnya dengan suara tinggi.

Sungmin memutar knop pintu itu dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati. "Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar menguras kesabaran ku!"

Perempuan manis itu berkacak pinggang. Matanya sipitnya membesar. "Jika noona mu datang dari Daegu nanti, aku akan memeluknya selama mungkin. Aku bernar-benar terharu melihat kesabarannya menghadapi mu selama bertahun-tahun."

Tangan lentiknya mulai menarik salah satu ujung selimut. "Bagaimana kau memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak berlakang dengan Ahra?" Sungmin mengoceh seorang diri.

"Kau berisik sekali, noona!"

Sungmin menghempaskan selimut berwarna biru itu. "Hey! Cepat bangun, pemalas!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan evil eyesnya. "Baiklah, noona! Aku bangun! Kau puas?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak menuju sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar pribadinya. Berniat melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya yang terganggu oleh Sungmin. Sebelum–

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Lelaki itu pun membatalkan niatnya. Dan dengan langkag gontai ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini..bukan pagi yang indah untuk mu, Kyuhyun!

.

.

,

_Ganginhan nae maeumi break down  
Saehayan meorissogi muneojyeo naeryeo  
Deoun eoneu gyejeore ssodajineun nuncheoreom  
So baby lets go go_

PIP

"**Yeoboseyo?**" sapa seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"**Nanti kau pulang jam berapa, sayang?"**

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin sekitar jam empat sore. Ada apa?"

"**Tunggu aku disana, ya? Aku akan menjemput mu nanti."**

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu."

"**Awas saja kau meninggalkan ku! Saranghae..,"**

"Ne..,"

**PIP**

_Bahkan ia tak menjawabnya, _sang lelaki membatin_._

.

Entahlah ini hanya perasaan Sungmin saja atau memang benar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya yang rusak. Jam berwarna merah muda itu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.20, itu artinya Kyuhyun terlambat 20menit. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa yang berjanji siapa yang mengingkari, batinya sebal.

"Kau belum pulang, Sungmin-ah?"

Mata Sungmin membulat saat bola matanya menanggap wajah tampan di hadapannya. "Oh? Siwon-ah? Aa, aku sedang menunggu seseorang..," Sungmin menjawab seadanya.

"Oh begitu. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja, Siwon-ah. Ini tempat umum." Lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku taman yang sedang Sungmin duduki.

"Kau menunggu siapa?" Tanyanya. Matanya menatap wajah manis Sungmin. "Kekasih mu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aa..itu..-

"Noona..,"

Suara Sungmin tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang ia kenal. Lelaki berseragam sekolah yang ia yakini sebagai Kyuhyun itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Siwon-ah." Sungmin berpamitan.

"Oh baiklah."

Sungmin melangkah pasti ke arah Kyuhyun. "Siapa dia, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Sungmin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun lalu menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari taman. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Hey! Aku kekasih mu! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa saja teman kekasih ku!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi, mampu menghentikan langkah Sungmin. Mata sipitnya melirik wajah tampan adik sahabatnya itu. "Waeyo? Kau cemburu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin. Kyuhyun jengah dengan Sungmin yang tak segera memberitahu siapa lelaki yang duduk bersamanya di taman tadi. Apa susahnya hanya memberitahu? Toh, ia juga kekasihnya.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaan ku, Lee Sungmin!" tangan lebar Kyuhyun mencekram lengan Sungmin.  
"Hey! Sakit!" Sungmin mengaduh. Remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya pasti meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"Mianhae. Bukan maksud ku menyakiti mu, sayang! Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu! Apa dia berniat menggoda mu?"

_Kau cemburu! _

Itulah kesimpulan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum maklum pada Kyuhyun. Jika ia marah pada perlakuan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu, ia yakin, persoalan sesederhana ini akan menjadi rumit. Terlebih lagi ia berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang dalam masa ababil.

"Akan aku jelaskan di rumah nanti. Apapun yang akan kau tanyakan nanti pasti akan ku jawab. Sekarang lebih baik kau genggam tangan ku lalu kita pulang. Aku lelah..," Sungmin menatap hangat Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada 'kekasihnya' itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengacak surai hitam Sungmin. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, sayang..," lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mengalah dari pada harus terus berperang argumentasi dengan Sungmin.

Keduanya pun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang tak pernah mati. Langkah mereka beriringan dengan pasti. Sesekali Sungmin tertawa mendengar gombalan-gombalan Kyuhyun. Ah, mereka berdua melewati senja dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja selesai merapikan peralatan makan malam mereka. Kini keduanya tengah duduk santai di depan TV.  
Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, seolah mengerti dengan gelagat kekasihnya, Sungmin pun membuka suara, "Siwon, Choi Siwon." Ucapnya ringan. Otaknya yang tak terlalu pintar itu bisa mengerti arti pandangan yang Kyuhyun lemparkan padanya. Nampaknya lelaki itu masih saja penasaran dengan lelaki yang duduk bersamanya di kampus tadi.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia teman mu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak. "Apa kau yakin ingin tahu apa hubungan ku dengannya?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Otak pitarnya sudah menebak jika ada sesuatu antara Sungmin dengan Siwon. "Apa dia mantan kekasih mu?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat saat Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan seperti itu padanya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik kemudian menyahut, "Ya, kau benar!"

Kyuhyun memperdalam tatapannya pada Sungmin. "Ada urusan apalagi kau dengannya tadi? Mengapa kau duduk berdua dengannya?"

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Ini semua karena mu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" Matanya membidik wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Huh? Karena aku? Apa maksud mu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau terlambat, Kyuhyun-ssi! Saat aku menunggu mu di taman tadi, tiba-tiba Siwon datang. Kami hanya berbicara ringan saja. Tak lama lalu kau datang..,"

Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Benar? Hanya itu saja?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak memaksa mu untuk percaya pada ku!" Sungmin membuang pandang. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin. "Kau milik ku sekarang. Aku mohon jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain selain aku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya!" Sungmin tersenyum di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Dia posesif sekali, batinnya.

Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku mengerti."

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Getaran ponsel di saku Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

_Ahra noona calling_

PIP

"Yeoboseyo, noona?"

Suara lembut dari seberang sana menjawab, **"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan mu? Sungmin bagaimana?"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Tangannya mendarat di pundak Sungmin lalu menyeret tubuh itu untuk kembali ke depakannya. "Kami baik, noona." Matanya melirik Sungmin sekilas.

"**Benarkah? Kau tidak menyusahkan Sungmin, 'kan?" **

"Tidak! Jika kau tidak percaya, bisa kau tanyakan padanya langsung."

Ahra terdiam sejenak, **"berikan ponsel mu padanya!"**

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, memberikan ponsel mahal berwarna putih itu pada Sungmin. "Noona ingin berbicara dengan mu..,"

Sungmin pun menerima ponsel itu dengan senang hati. Oh perempuan kelinci itu begitu merindukan sahabatnya yang tengah berada di Daegu sana. "Ahra-ya, aku merindukan mu..," Sungmin membuka suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"**Sungmin-ah, aku juga merindukan mu! Apa adik ku yang menyebalkan itu** **merepotkan mu?" **Ahra memastikan. Jika Sungmin menjawab 'iya' ia bersumpah akan menghajar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa, "tidak Ahra-ya, kau tenang saja. Aku masih bisa menghadapinya..,"

Ahra menghela nafas –lega. **"Syukurlah.., aku benar-benar merepotkan mu,** **Sungmin-ah."** Kalimat itu Ahra ucapkan dengan berat.

"Cho Ahra! Aku teman mu, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" Sungmin menaikkan sedikit oktav suaranya. **"Terimakasih Sungmin-ah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti mu..,"**

"Aku juga, Ahra-ah..,"

Ahra tersenyum simpul namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. **"Mungkin dua hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan membawa kekasih kecil Kyuhyun..,"**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya akan membalas beberapa review yang saya kira harus saya jawab :

**Lia : kyu nembak ming g romantis**  
**Jawab** : Disini memang saya buat seperti itu. Maaf jika kurang berkenan ^^

**Fishy**** :** Ahra-ah? Stauku kalo belakangnya vokal pake -ya deh, jadinya ahra ya, hehehe  
itu cma stauku thor. . N ngucapinnya jg jd lbh mudah. .

Ahh seru ini. . Dtunggu next chap. .

**Jawab **: Sudah saya ubah ^^ terimakasih sudah memberitahu saya. Maaf jika di Ch.1 ada kesalahan. Saya tidak tahu jika berbeda huruf akhir sebuah nama berbeda pula embel-embelnya :(

**Maria8 **: sebener.y sih, jalan cerita.y dah ketebak dr summary.y.  
dan, yeah setelah baca, sesuai perkiraan.  
sayang.y GS. aq brharap.y yaoi.  
soal.y klo GS, malah jd asa diri sendiri. dan itu sllu bikin ga nyaman.  
krna itu, aq jarang baca yg GS. kecuali klo emg bener" menarik.  
ma'lumlah, selera aq mah tinggi, hehehe.  
lanjut. asal jgn trlalu d liatin klo kyu ngebet ma umin dr awal. biar aja ngalir. alur.y jga ga usah cepet", biar feel.y kerasa.

**Jawaban **: maaf jika summary saya pasaran, saya memang tidak ahli membuat summary. Oleh karena itu Fanfict saya tidak pernah berisi summary ^^ untuk kedua kalinya saya ucapkan maaf, saya lebih menyukai GS dari pada YAOI. Sejauh ini saya hanya membuat GS. Mungkin untuk kedepannya saya akan belajar membuat FF Yaoi. Disini saya membuat tokoh Kyuhyun begitu mendambakan Sungmin. Karena saya ingin menunjukkan sisi remaja Kyuhyun. Biasanya anak remaja jaman sekarang seperti itu.

: Mw bkin slight siapa? Jungmin? Simin? Yunmin?

**Jawab** : mungkin saya hanya akan meminjam nama saja ^^

Itu beberapa review yang saya jawab ^^

Waw, responnya masih bagus. Sama kaya pas aku post FF My Lovely Maid dulu ^^ Ga nyangka bakal dapet respon sebaik ini. Makasih buat semua yang udah RCL/Review fanfict ku ini. Yang udah follow/favorite-in saya ^^ makasih banget semuanya. Maaf namanya ga di cantumin, nama kalian udah saya cantumkan di hati saya. Dan sekarang aku bawa chap dua nih. Semoga kalian masih mau baca yah :) tetep dukung aku yah~ sebenernya FF ini udah nyampe chapter 6 loh XD biar ga ngaret ngepostnya. Tapi untuk pengepostan FFnya gabisa di jadwal. Semuanya tergantung mood saya :D  
So, lanjut ?

RCL please/Review please^^

Salam hangat

Gita Kyuhyun ^^ {} :*


	3. Chapter 3

KyuMin FF

Tittle : Noona, I Love Your Friend

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho Ahra

Cast lainnya mungkin akan menyusul

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Getaran ponsel di saku Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

_Ahra noona calling_

PIP

"Yeoboseyo, noona?"

Suara lembut dari seberang sana menjawab, **"Kyu, bagaimana keadaan mu? Sungmin bagaimana?"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Tangannya mendarat di pundak Sungmin lalu menyeret tubuh itu untuk kembali ke depakannya. "Kami baik, noona." Matanya melirik Sungmin sekilas. Lalu keduanya saling tersenyum.

"**Benarkah? Kau tidak menyusahkan Sungmin, 'kan?" **

"Tidak! Jika kau tidak percaya, bisa kau tanyakan padanya langsung."

Ahra terdiam sejenak, **"berikan ponsel mu padanya."**

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, memberikan ponsel mahal berwarna putih itu pada Sungmin. "Noona ingin berbicara dengan mu..,"

Sungmin pun menerima ponsel itu dengan senang hati. Oh, perempuan kelinci itu begitu merindukan sahabatnya yang tengah berada di Daegu sana. "Ahra-ya, aku merindukan mu..," Sungmin membuka suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"**Sungmin-ah, aku juga merindukan mu! Apa adik ku yang menyebalkan itu merepotkan mu?"** Ahra memastikan. Jika Sungmin menjawab 'iya', maka di detik itu juga ia bersumpah akan menghajar Kyuhyun saat ia tiba di Seoul nanti. Sungmin tertawa, "tidak Ahra-ya, kau tenang saja. Aku masih bisa menghadapinya..,"

Ahra menghela nafas –lega. **"Syukurlah.., aku benar-benar merepotkan mu,"** **  
**Kalimat itu Ahra ucapkan dengan berat. Bisa Sungmin tebak, wanita berwajah cantik yang tengah berada di Daegu itu merasa tak enak hati padanya.

"Cho Ahra! Aku teman mu, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" Sungmin menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.  
**"Terimakasih Sungmin-ah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti mu..,"**

"Aku juga, Ahra-ya..,"

Ahra tersenyum simpul namun tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. **"Mungkin dua hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan membawa kekasih kecil Kyuhyun..,"**

"Ne? Aaah, baiklah.., aku akan menunggu mu, Ahra-ya."

**PIP**

Kekasih kecil Kyuhyun? Telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ahra akan kembali dua hari lagi membawa kekasih kecil Kyuhyun? Bagaimana nasib ku nanti? Bukankah aku kekasihnya? Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Sungmin?! Bodoh! Kyuhyun hanya anak ingusan yang mengancam mogok makan jika kau tidak menerima cintanya! Mengapa aku memikirkannya hingga sejauh ini?

"Sayang..,"

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundaknya. Oh, sepertinya ia benar-benar kalut mendengar perkataan Ahra tadi hingga tak menyadari panggilan itu telah terputus dua puluh detik yang lalu. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa Ahra mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" tanya Kyuhyun terkesan menuntut.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata. Hatinya belum puas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Bagaimana ia bisa puas jika cahaya wajah Sungmin mendadak meredup. "Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya. Tak ingin membuat lelaki berwajah tampan itu khawatir. "Ahra akan kembali dua hari lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada lemah.  
Dua hari lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya? Sudah di pastikan ia akan segera keluar dari apartement ini. Dan..kenyataan apa yang akan ia bawa pulang nanti? Kenyataan tentang hubungan yang masih terjalin atau..sebaliknya.

"Kau melamun lagi, noona. Ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak seperti ini saat Ahra belum menghubungi ku tadi." Kyuhyun bertanya tegas. Kepala jeniusnya tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Apa mungkin Ahra mencaci maki Sungmin? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Mendengar celotehan riang Sungmin tadi membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh fikiran bodoh yang bersarang di ubun-ubunnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat." Suara lembut Sungmin menyapa indera pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, perempuan itu telah terlebih dahulu menjauh dari ruang TV. Karena dorongan hatinya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Lelaki berotak jenius itu masih tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin bisa berubah secepat ini. Ia tak peduli jika Sungmin akan marah padanya nanti. Hanya satu tujuannya kini, mencari tahu ada apa dengan Sungmin.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna coklat gelap itu terbuka. Mata obsidian Kyuhyun tersambut oleh pemandangan yang membuat hatinya miris. Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh Kyuhyun bisa melihat tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Terlebih lagi lampu kamar tamu itu tidak di matikan oleh Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin meyakini bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah menangis.

Hey, apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ahra akan kembali membawa kekasih kecil Kyuhyun? Untuk apa ia menangis? Apakah pantas perempuan itu menangis? Bukankah ia sendiri terpaksa menerima Kyuhyun? Apa kau berbohong pada perasaan mu sendiri, Lee Sungmin? Apa kau telah jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun? Dan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu adalah, ya.  
Kau kalah, Lee Sungmin ..

"Sungmin-ah? Ada apa? Hey! Apa aku membuat mu kesal?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Terselip sebuah kekhawatiran yang mendalam di setiap katanya. Sungmin masih setia dengan aksi bungkamnya dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin hilang akal. "Lee Sungmin, aku mohon katakanlah! Ada apa dengan mu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin memeluknya. Kyuhyun diam dalam diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lebih baik ia diam dan menuruti apa kata Sungmin. "Diamlah seperti ini, Kyu.., aku mohon." Sungmin mencoba berbicara di tengah isakan hebatnya. Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin, tangannya bergerak naik-turun di punggung Sungmin –mencoba menenangkan sang pujaan hati yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bisa ia rasakan kaos berwarna biru miliknya telah basah. "Tenangkan diri mu, sayang..," bisiknya di telinga kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh yang terselimuti kulit pucat milik Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mencintai ku?"  
Sungmin tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya yang dengan seenaknya menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan hal itu. Yang ia perlukan kini hanya jawaban Kyuhyun atas pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengelus surai hitam Sungmin yang tak tertata. "Tentu saja! Aku mencintai mu. Apa yang membuat mu meragukan ku, hm?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya sehalus mungkin. Tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin walau hanya dengan kata-kata yang terdengar dengan nada keras. Ia harus bersikap dewasa kali ini, harus!

"Apa aku bisa memegang perkataan mu, Kyu?"

Sungmin menatap dalam mata bulat Kyuhyun. Seolah-olah mencari sebuah kejujuran di mata itu. Ia tak bisa menampiknya saat dirinya menemukan sebongkah kejujuran di mata hitam pekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengkuh pipi Sungmin. "Aku mencintai mu, Lee Sungmin. Dan kau bisa pegang perkataan ku. Aku berjanji itu..," Kyuhyun berujar mantap. Seolah-olah ingin menyampaikan segala isi hatinya melalui kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Cium aku…,"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat gendang telinganya tertembus oleh suara lembut Sungmin. Bukan, bukan karena kelembutan suara itu. Melainkan karena permintaan perempuan itu. Apakah ia bersungguh-sungguh? "Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun memastikan, terselip keraguan di nada kalimat yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong?"

Tidak. Sungmin tidak sedang berbohong. Dan Kyuhyun tahu akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya. Oh God! Satu fakta yang harus kau ketahui, lelaki yang menjadi pangeran sekolah itu belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya ia berpacaran. Kyuhyun bersikeukeuh, aku akan memberikan ciuman pertama ku pada wanita yang benar-benar ku cintai. Kata-kata itulah yang selalu membentengi dirinya untuk tidak sembarang berciuman dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang telah menutup mata. Yeoja itu nampaknya sudah sangat siap menanti bibir Kyuhyun akan mendarat di permukaan bibirnya.  
Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin erat. Untuk detik pertama Kyuhyun tak ingin menggerakan bibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja. Dada keduanya bertalu-talu, tubuh mereka menegang hebat. Sungmin sangat menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun. Memang ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, karena ciuman pertamanya telah di ambil Siwon, mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan berwajah cantik bernama Kim Kibum. Karena dorongan hati, Kyuhyun mulai menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin, lalu bibir atas. Ia melakukannya secara bergantian. Ia tak ingin bermain dengan panas seperti di film-film dewasa yang ia pinjam dari sahabatnya, Donghae. Biarkan ciuman ini ia ciptakan dengan caranya sendiri.

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibir itu. Mereka saling menjatuhkan pandang dengan dahi saling menempel. Menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan melalui pandangan mata itu. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, lalu Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Menenggelamkan wajah terlampau manis itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Apa ini ciuman pertama mu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sungmin. "Ya, ini ciuman pertama ku. Aku hanya akan memberikan ciuman ku kepada perempuan yang benar-benar ku cintai." Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia-lah yang menjadi _first kiss_ Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau mengatakan ini juga ciuman pertama mu, Sungmin-ssi." Ejeknya.  
Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun kecil lalu tertawa, "ya kau benar..,"

"Sekarang hanya ada bekas bibir ku di bibir mu, noona..,"

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjemput malam untuk kembali ke perawakannya. Burung-burung mulai berterbangan dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Matahari pagi telah tersenyum manis di langit. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 , nampaknya… ini sudah tidak bisa di katakan pagi lagi. Matahari kian meninggi saja.

"Astaga! Ini sudah siang! Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun-ah, kau terlambat sekolah!" Sungmin memekik keras sesaat setelah tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan segera ia teringat Kyuhyun. Dengan mulut mengangga lebar Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras. Berharap lelaki itu akan segera bangun. Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang sulit untuk bangun pagi. Namun pada akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu terbangun juga.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya di sambut oleh wajah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seolah mengerti dengan raut wajah Sungmin ia berkata, "tenanglah, noona. Aku sudah meminta izin pada wali kelas ku. Ku bilang saja hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Sungmin melotot, pupil matanya membesar. Hey, adik sahabatnya itu berbakat juga berbohong. "Aish! Cepat mandi dan pergi ke sekolah, Kyuhyun-ah!" gertaknya dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun bangkit lalu merengkuh pipi Sungmin, "mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan mu sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kyuhyun berkata lembut. Fikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Bisa-bisanya Sungmin tak bisa mengendalikan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa memastikan bahwa ia menemukan segenggam ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun saat namja itu berbicara tadi. Oh, lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Sungmin tak pernah seperti ini dengan kekasih sebelumnya, Siwon misalnya. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin layaknya seorang remaja berusia belasan tahun yang tengah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta…untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. "Hey, nakal sekali kau sudah berani mencium ku!" Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Aish! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis pada kekasih mu, noona?" Kyuhyun mengaduh dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Sungmin. Hey, perempuan itu memiliki kekuatan yang boleh juga. "Kau menyiksa ku, noona!" Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau menjadi lebih dramatis, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa salahnya aku mencium mu? Kau kekasih ku! Bahkan semalam kau yang meminta ku untuk mencium mu terlebih dahulu."

Jelas Kyuhyun berapi-api. Sungmin rasakan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Seluruh aliran darahnya nampak menuju satu titik, wajahnya. Tak heran jika wajah manis itu kini merah merona. "Ya! Hentikan omong kosong mu itu!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Omong kosong apa maksud mu, noona? Aku mengatakan sebuah kebenaran."

Sungmin bercedak sebal, "terserah kau saja! Aku mau mandi!" Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah masam. Membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Ah, nampaknya Kyuhyun kini suka menggoda Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin hilang di balik pintu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menatap pintu kamar mandi. tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh bibirnya, lalu ia kembali tertawa. "Manis sekali bibirnya..," ucapnya memecah keheningan kamar.

Lelaki berpipi –sedikit- berisi itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; mencoba mengusir Sungmin dari fikirannya. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengampil laptop. Tak lama ia kembali lagi ke kamar Sungmin.  
Ia membuka computer jinjing berwarna putih itu lalu mulai tenggelam ke dalam dunianya. Jemari panjangnya sudah bermain di atas keybord dengan lincah. Matanya terfokus pada layar tipis di hadapanya. Suara mouse memenuhi kamar tamu yang beralih fungsi menjadi kamar Sungmin itu. Playing game!  
Mungkin karena terlalu terpaku pada gamenya, membuat Kyuhyun tak menyadari, seseorang di balik pintu kamar mandi itu sudah berada di depan almari. Terpaksa, perempuan bergigi kelinci itu menggunakan jurus mandi kilat jika tidak ingin terlambat. "Keluarlah, aku akan mengganti baju." Ucap seseorang itu.

"Ganti baju saja, aku tidak akan melihat." Sahutnya tanpa selera. Lelaki itu lebih memilih memperhatikan layar dari pada melirik perempuan dalam balutan handuk itu. "Cho Kyuhyun! Cepatlah, aku akan terlambat jika kau bermain-main seperti ini."

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mempause sejenak gamenya lalu menoleh. "Sudah aku katakan, kau bisa berganti baju disini. Meski aku melihatnya juga tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagi pula saat kita menikah nanti, aku akan melihat mu tanpa sehelai benang pun." Jawabnya santai.

Sungmin menggeram frustasi mendengarnya. Lelaki tengik di hadapannya itu sangat mesum. Bicaranya saja sudah sangat keluar batas sebagai murid sekolahan. "Cho Kyuhyun! Sebelum aku menendang mu lebih baik kau keluar sekarang!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, gagal sudah ia melihat Sungmin berganti baju. "Baiklah, aku akan keluar!"

Langkahnya ia seret untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Lelaki bermarga Cho itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Bibir sexynya menggerutu tidak jelas. Seperti membaca mantra saja. Padahal tadi ia sudah memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Sayang saja Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu mengusirnya. Nampaknya 'keberuntungan' belum berpihak padanya.

.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Sungmin sudah rapi dengan blazer yang membungkus tubuh mungil kekasihnya. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi kuliah!" jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin yang lewat di hadapannya. "Tidak bisakah kau libur hari ini?"

Pluk

"Noona, mengapa kau suka sekali memukul kepala ku?!"

Sungmin jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Ia bodoh atau apa, sih? Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk meliburkan diri disaat jadwal kuliah sudah menantinya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali! Mana bisa aku libur." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengalah. Pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sungmin memikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "seperti kemarin, mungkin…" Kyuhyun mengangguk –mengerti. "Baiklah aku akan menjemput mu nanti. Ingat, jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki manapun terutama Siwon, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ah, sepertinya ia berniat untuk balas menggoda Kyuhyun. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk bermain sebentar dengan bocah menyebalkan itu?  
"Huh? Memangnya siapa dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun? Mengapa kau melarang ku?"

"Hey! Aku kekasih mu, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun naik pitam mendengar kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan. Dirinya adalah kekasih Sungmin. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin ada lelaki lain yang mendekati Sungmin kecuali dirinya. Sungmin hanya boleh dekat dengan dirinya saja.

Sungmin menahan tawa, lalu menjawab, "aku hanya bercanda. Aku mengerti, sayang..,"

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempat. Apa? Sungmin memanggilnya sayang? Ini.., benarkah?

"Noona, katakan sekali lagi..,"

Sungmin semakin menahan tawanya. "Apa? Aku berbicara apa?"

Kyuhyun mencekram kedua sisi pundak Sungmin dan menatap mata foxy itu dalam. "Aku mohon katakan sekali lagi!" pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Rasanya sangat tidak puas mendengar kata itu meluncur hanya sekali dari kedua belah bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu berkata, "aku mencintai mu, Cho Kyuhyun –

–chup."

Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya di iringi dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Lalu ia segera berlalu meninggalkan apartement yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak beberapa hari uang lalu itu.

Lelaki itu pun tersenyum lalu meraba bibirnya yang telah di kecup Sungmin beberapa detik yang lalu. Manis bibir Sungmin pun masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Aku juga mencintai mu..,"

.

.

.

**Drrt Drrt**

Sungmin merogoh ponsel yang bersembunyi di kantong blazernya. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel mahalnya.

_**Cho Kyuhyun calling**_

"Yeoboseyo?" sapanya.

"**Ah, noona? Aku merindukan mu!"** jawaban dari seberang ia terima.

Sungmin tertawa medengarnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu. "Ya ini memang memalukan. Namun harus ku akui bahwa aku juga merindukan mu, Kyuhyun-ah..,"

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat suara lembut Sungmin itu menyapa telinganya. **"Aku memang pantas untuk kau rindukan, sayang.."**

"**Apa kau sudah makan siang, noona?"** imbuhnya cepat.

Sungmin menyuapkan secuil roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini aku sedang makan siang. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"**Belum noona, aku ingin kau yang memasakkannya."** Entahlah ini pantas di sebut gombalan atau tidak. Yang pasti Kyuhyun memang sedang ingin mencicipi masakan Sungmin.

"Nanti sepulang kuliah akan ku masakan sesuatu untuk mu, sekarang makanlah sesuatu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit..,"

"**Aku mencintai mu, noona..,"**

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga..,"

"Sampai jumpa di rumah. Aku akan sangat merindukan mu."

**Pip**

"Lelaki yang menjemput mu kemarin itu kekasih mu. Apa aku benar?"

Sungmin terhenyak beberapa detik mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir lelaki yang kini mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sungmin memastikan.  
"Aku hanya menebak, Lee Sungmin. Jadi benar dugaan ku?" Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, dia kekasih ku."

Siwon –lelaki itu- tersenyum pula menganggapinya. "Apa dia salah satu hoobae mu?" Siwon memastikan, pasalnya kemarin Kyuhyun masih menggenakan seragam sekolah. Jadi ia menduga jika Kyuhyun adalah salah satu hoobae Sungmin di sekolah dulu.

Sungmin menggeleng untuk menyangkal persepsi Siwon. "Bukan! Dia adik teman ku."

"Cho Ahra?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Bagaimana lelaki tampan itu mengetahui semuanya? Apa selama ini Siwon memata-matainya? Ah, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Siwon memata-matainya? Lagipula Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih. Hubungan mereka dulu juga berakhir dengan baik. "Dari mana kau tahu itu, Siwon-ah?"

Lagi-lagi lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. Menambah ketampanan yang ia warisi dari gen Choi. "Aku hanya menebaknya. Lagi pula hanya Cho Ahra-lah teman yang sangat dekat dengan mu, Sungmin-ah..,"

Sungmin tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Siwon masih mengingat siapa saja teman yang sangat dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku akan datang jika kalian bertunangan atau bahkan menikah kelak.." candanya ringan di selingi dengan kekehan kecil.

_Sejauh itu kah hubungan ku dengannya nanti ?_

"Terimakasih, Siwon-ah. Kau memang baik." Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku juga akan mengundang mu jika aku dan Kibum sudah bertunangan." Ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Meskipun hubungan asmaranya dengan Siwon telah berkahir, bukan berarti itu juga mengakhiri hubungan persahabatan keduanya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menunggu lama? Maaf ada sedikit tambahan waktu tadi di kelas." Sesal Sungmin. Wajahnya menekuk lesu. Ia juga sangat jengah dengan dosen yang mengajar tadi. Sungmin sudah hampir mati karena bosan.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam jemari Sungmin, "aku tidak apa-apa, sayang..,"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah lesunya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Maafkan aku..," Sungmin maju selangkah untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Maaf..," lirihnya menyamai bisikan angin.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk perempuan itu dengan sayang. "Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang..," lanjutnya kemudian.

Langkah keduanya pun berjalan setapak demi setapak. Pasangan kekasih itu nampak sangat bahagia. Terlihat sekali dari wajah keduanya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Kyuhyun tampan, Sungmin cantik.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sempurna?

Sepanjang berjalan mereka berbincang dari hal yang menarik tentang kedunya. Seperti tanggal lahir, hobi, makanan kesukaan dan lain-lain. Sesekali Kyuhyun merayu Sungmin dengan gombal ala kadarnya. Membuat Sungmin merona –malu. Sungmin benar-benar di mabuk cinta. Kyuhyun memang lebih muda darinya. Namun terkadang Kyuhyun bersikap dewasa di hadapannya. Lelaki itu pandai sekali menyesuaikan diri.  
Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu bernomor 1307.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka lalu –

"Oppa…,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Kalian puas? Masihkah alur terlalu cepat dan masalah lainnya? xD Aku minta maaf buat chap sebelumnya yang masih berantakan. Oiya, aku juga minta maaf, post FFnya jadi ngaret gini T^T sebenernya chapter 3 ini udah siap lama. Tapi karena banyak yang bilang alur terlalu cepat, aku remake lagi xD belum selesai sunting ini-itu, sekolah udah masuk lagi setelah 4bulan aku ga sekolah -_- waktu belajar normal cuma sebulan. Setelah itu langsung UKK T_T . Jadi semua guru ngebut kasi tugasnya. Maaf kalo kedepannya bakal terlambat lagi :(

**TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA UNTUK REVIEW, FOLLOW MAUNPUN FAVORITE-IN SAYA {} :* SARANGHAE~**

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Kuyuhuyun (follow my twitter xD)

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

KyuMin FF

Tittle : Noona, I Love Your Friend

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho Ahra

Cast lainnya mungkin akan menyusul

Part : 4/?

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

Pasangan kekasih itu nampak sangat bahagia. Terlihat sekali dari wajah keduanya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Kyuhyun tampan, Sungmin cantik.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang sempurna?

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang dari hal yang menarik tentang keduanya. Seperti tanggal lahir, hobi, makanan kesukaan dan lain-lain. Sesekali Kyuhyun merayu Sungmin dengan gombal ala kadarnya. Membuat Sungmin merona –malu. Sungmin benar-benar di mabuk cinta. Kyuhyun memang lebih muda darinya. Namun terkadang Kyuhyun bersikap dewasa di hadapannya. Lelaki itu pandai sekali menyesuaikan diri.  
Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu bernomor 1307.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka lalu –

"Oppa…,"

Suara milik perempuan berambut panjang itu menyambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu perempuan itu memeluk lelaki di hadapannya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. Siapa perempuan ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba memeluknya? Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri otak jeniusnya. Pandangannya pun segera terarah pada Sungmin yang tengah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang…, sulit di artikan. Mata besar Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara pada Sungmin. Seolah mengatakan, sungguh aku tak mengenal perempuan ini. Namun sayangnya Sungmin belum tahu arti dari pandangan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dirinya masih terlalu terkejut untuk memproses rentetan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Baru saja ia dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartement lalu ada perempuan yang tiba-tiba memeluk kekasihnya. Ini semua masih terlalu membingungkan..

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

Ini.., suara Ahra. Ahra sudah pulang? Lalu gadis ini? Tuhan.. Berarti perempuan ini.. kekasih kecil Kyuhyun?

"Noona?"

"Ahra-ya?"

Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan. Perempuan bertubuh pendek itu tersenyum pada sahabat dan adiknya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian. Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu kalian jika aku akan pulang hari ini. Sebenarnya aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok, namun gadis ini memaksa ku agar cepat kembali ke Seoul." Jelasnya panjang lebar.  
"Gadis ini nampaknya sangat merindukan mu, Kyuhyun-ah..," Ahra melemparkan tatapan berarti pada perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Oppa.., kau tidak mengingat ku?" perempuan dengan balutan dress selutut itu melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra intens. Siapa sebenarnya perempuan yang di bawa Ahra? Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa dulu mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Seolah mengerti raut keheranan yang terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun, Ahra pun menjawab, "Seohyun. Dia Seohyun, Kyu..,"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap perempuan yang tengah mengait lengannya itu. "Kau lupa pada ku, Oppa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Wajah cantiknya mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae..," jawab Kyuhyun. Mimik wajah perempuan bertubuh tinggi itu pun seketika berubah. Bisa terlihat jelas kekecewaan di wajahnya. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya, Kyu? Apa kau tidak ingat, dulu kau mengakuinya sebagai kekasih mu di hadapan orang banyak?" Ahra mengenang masa kecil adiknya dulu. Dengan harapan adik kecilnya yang mulai bertumbuh dewasa itu akan mengingatnya barang secuil saja.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun

Mereka berdua teman kecil. Saat keluarga Cho sedang berlibur ke Daegu, Seohyun-lah yang menjadi teman bermain Kyuhyun. Seohyun adalah tetangga kerabat Kyuhyun di Daegu sana. Meskipun mereka tidak terlalu sering bertemu, namun keduanya menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang baik. Hingga di suatu keadaan, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa Seohyun adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun kecil itu tidak mengerti arti sebuah kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Karena ia hanya mengetahuinya dari drama-drama televise yang sering di tonton oleh Ahra, noona-nya.

"Noona, itu hanya masa lalu." Kyuhyun menyangkal. Potongan-potongan saat ia sedang bermain dengan perempuan kecil di sebuah taman menyapa ingatannya. Ah, ia baru mengingatnya. Namun Kyuhyun kini bukanlah Kyuhyun kecil yang selalu mengatakan, "Seohyunie adalah kekasih ku."  
Kini ia memiliki kehidupan baru bersama kekasih yang benar-benar ia cintai. Rasanya sungguh menggelikan jika harus melepas Sungmin untuk kembali pada 'kekasih kecilnya' itu. Cintanya pada Sungmin sudah sangat dalam meski mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, Kyuhyun membuktikan bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama benar-benar ada.

Ahra mengangguk maklum. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di samping kiri Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-ah, aku merindukan mu..," ucapnya sembari merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan tulus itu. Membebaskan sebongkah rindu yang terselip di relung hatinya. "Aku juga merindukan mu, Ahra-ya..,"

"Maaf aku terlalu sering merepotkan mu..," Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang bisa membantu sahabat ku."

"Terimakasih, Sungmin-ah. Ayo, lebih baik kita masuk."

Keempat anak manusia itu pun melangkah menjauh dari pintu masuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan canggung. Mereka sempat saling memandang beberapa detik lalu Sungmin segera memutuskannya.  
Ahra dan Seohyun sudah bersiap di meja makan. Di meja makan telah tersaji beberapa hidangan yang menggoda selera. Sepertinya Ahra dan Seohyun sudah mempersiapkan ini semua.  
"Aku sudah menyiapkan ini dengan Seohyun tadi."

Benar bukan? Kedua perempuan itu yang memasak ini semua. Oh, itu artinya malam ini Sungmin batal memasak untuk Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu. Perempuan berwajah manis itu selalu menghindar jika Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam. Entahlah apa yang sedang ada di fikirannya..

"Sungmin-ah, kau ingat saat aku mengatakan pada mu tentang 'kekasih kecil' Kyuhyun kemarin malam?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Ahra.

_Tunggu! Kemarin malam? Ahra mengatakan tentang kekasih kecil ku? Jadi..kemarin Ahra mengatakan hal itu pada Sungmin? Apa Sungmin menangis sepanjang malam hanya karena hal bodoh ini?_

Sungmin tersenyum kaku –tanpa Ahra sadari. "Iya, aku mengingatnya." Tuturnya lemah. Sepertinya suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.  
Ahra pun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Dialah kekasih kecil Kyuhyun..,"

Sungmin menjatuhkan pandang pada gadis yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu menggulum senyum. Mencoba menegarkan hatinya yang sedang tercubit-cubit. "Dia wanita yang cantik. Kyuhyun pintar sekali mencari kekasih." Kyuhyun menatap nanar Sungmin. Ia tak menduga jika jawaban itu yang akan meluncur keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Benar dugaannya jika Sungmin sudah tahu mengenai 'kekasih kecilnya'.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Seohyun-ssi. Lee Sungmin ibnida." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seohyun. Gadis berpipi bulat itu pun menerima uluran tangan Sungmin. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Sungmin-ssi. Seohyun ibnida." Balasnya ramah sembari melempar senyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Ahra menatap heran Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam seperti patung. Ia hanya bicara beberapa kali. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan pun tak bisa di katakan panjang. "Mungkin dia terkejut karena kedatangan kekasihnya." Kyuhyun merasa ucapan Sungmin kali ini seperti menyindir dirinya. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? "Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, noona!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap. Ia benar-benar di ambang kesabaran.

Ahra melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada adiknya, sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin seperti itu. Apa Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa membentak Sungmin selama ia tinggal pergi?  
"Kyuhyun-ah, sopanlah pada Sungmin! Bagaimana pun dia tetap lebih tua dari mu!"

"Sudahlah, Ahra-ya. Aku tak apa..," Sungmin membuka suara. Hatinya bertambah nyeri menerima bentakan Kyuhyun. Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang salahnya. Wajar jika Kyuhyun marah.

"Noona, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menginterupsi. "Sebenarnya.., aku…"

Sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Bisa saja Kyuhyun nekat untuk memberitahu tentang hubungan mereka sekarang. Sungguh, Sungmin saat ini belum siap untuk itu semua. Hati, fikiran dan fisiknya benar-benar lelah. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku permisi ke kamar untuk membereskan barang ku. Aku akan pulang malam ini juga." Kyuhyun memandang pahit menjauhnya tubuh Sungmin dari pandangannya. Ahra dan Seohyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa dengan masalah ini hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara makan malam nan sederhana itu.

Setelah di rasanya kenyang, Ahra berpamitan pada Seohyun dan Kyuhyun untuk menemui Sungmin. "Aku akan menemui Sungmin,"  
Ia melangkah ke kamar tamu yang menjadi kamar Sungmin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia memutar knop pintu lalu matanya di sajikan pemandangan seorang perempuan yang sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Sungmin-ah, ini sudah malam. Apa kau yakin akan pulang malam ini?" Ahra mencoba meruntuhkan pendirian Sungmin. Sahabatnya yang berwajah manis itu memang cukup keras kepala. Ini hampir larut malam. Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin pulang esok pagi, bukan? Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Ahra. Ia hanya takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Meskipun Sungmin sudah berbekal ilmu martial arts, namun tetap saja ia khawatir. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tetaplah seorang perempuan.

"Aku yakin, Ahra-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat merindukan apartement ku, terlebih lagi pada ranjang ku..," ucapnya riang. Ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak apa-apa. Tidak lucu sekali jika Ahra melihatnya menitikan air mata.

Sungmin kembali memasukkan barang terakhirnya ke dalam koper berwarna pink miliknya. "Terimakasih telah menjaga adik ku dengan baik, Sungmin-ah..," ucapan Ahra mampu menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sungmin. Fikirannya melayang pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu berlanjut pada kenangan manis yang lainnya. Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah manisnya. "Aku senang bisa membantu mu." Sungmin memberikan tatapan hangat untuk Ahra.

"Ahra-ya, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebentar? Aku ingin menasehatinya."

Sebuah alasan konyol terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari apartement ini. "Tentu! Pergilah! Bagaimanapun juga kau berhak untuk menasehatinya." Jawab Ahra menggebu-gebu. Senang sekali rasanya ada yang membantu untuk menasehati Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Ahra di kamar tamu. Ia melangkah kecil menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di hadapan pintu berwarna coklat itu, ia merasa bimbang. Ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun setengah hatinya menahannya untuk tetap menemui Kyuhyun. Setelah bergelut batin, di ketuknya pintu itu tiga kali hingga menghasilkan suara yang khas. "Kyuhyun-ah, ini aku Sungmin." Ucapnya di sela-sela mengetuk pintu.

Tangan lentiknya pun memutar knop pintu itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Saat tubuhnya telah sempurna masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak kaget namun ia tak menolak perlakuan Kyuhun. Ia diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Noona, aku mencintai mu." lirihnya pelan. Sungmin diam dalam diam, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun pun tidak. "Aku tahu..," jawab Sungmin tak kalah lirih.

"Seohyun hanya masa lalu, noona…, Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat anak-anak?" nampaknya lelaki itu sedang berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin. Ia tak ingin Sungmin salah paham padanya. Kyuhyun tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak ingin.

"Aku juga tahu tentang itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan evil eyesnya. Melemparkan tatapan hangat dan penuh cinta pada Sungmin. Membuat hati Sungmin damai seketika melihat mata hitam pekat itu. "Aku mohon kau jangan salah paham." Pintanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, seberat hatinya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun, "ini sudah saatnya kita untuk mengakhiri semuanya, Kyu. Aku bisa melihat dari mata Seohyun bahwa ia sangat mencintai mu..,"

Bukan. Bukan ini jawaban yang ingin Kyuhyun terima. Mengapa Sungmin mengatakan hal laknat itu?!

"Apa yang kau katakan, Lee Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun tegas. Namun tak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya yang tersirat di setiap katanya. Mata itu kini berubah, mengkilat marah.

Sungmin mengusap dada Kyuhyun. Memberikan sentuhan lembut yang pastinya akan Kyuhyun rindukan. Sungmin menguatkan dirinya, ia harus kuat. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu berkata, "Kita akhiri hubungan kita. Semoga kau bahagia..,"

Sungmin pun perlahan mundur menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Melangkah pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan lelaki yang baru saja membuatnya merasakan kembali indahnya cinta. Meninggalkan perasaan cinta itu begitu saja tanpa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu begitu mencintainya.  
Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu hanya menatap nanar punggung kekasih –salah mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. Ini.., apakah ini nyata? Bahkan rasanya ia masih tak percaya saat Sungmin mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya tadi malam. Namun kini? Sungmin telah mencampakkan dirinya dan cinta yang bersemi di hatinya.

Kau begitu kejam, Lee Sungmin!

"Bukankah kau juga mencintai ku, Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti. Detik demi detik telah berlalu. Satu Minggu sudah Seohyun berada di Seoul. Menghabiskan masa libur di jantungnya negeri Ginseng itu. Selama di Seoul hanya Ahra yang menemaninya keluar rumah untuk melihat hiruk-pikuk kehidupan Seoul. Sebenarnya Ahra telah memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi _tourguide _bagi Seohyun. Namun lelaki itu menolaknya dengan alasan banyak tugas sekolah. Ahra yang sejatinya adalah seorang kakak yang pengertian, ia pun membebaskan Kyuhyun dari tugas itu.

"Sungmin-ah? Bisakah kau kerumah ku?

"…"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu."

".."

"Ayolah Sungmin-ah.., sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari semenjak mengasuh Kyuhyun dulu. Padahal aku sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah mu!"

".."

"Jinjja? Ne, aku akan menunggu mu."

**PIP**

_Jadi Sungmin noona akan kemari? _

Lelaki yang sedang berada di ambang pintu itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ahra dengan Sungmin. Saat ia berniat untuk keluar kamar, ia mendengar Ahra menyebut nama Sungmin. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk membatalkan niat dan kembali ke dalam kamar dengan pintu sedikit terbuka –mempermudah dirinya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyeret Sungmin lalu bertanya, "mengapa tak pernah menjawab telefon ku?" Atau, "mengapa kau tidak membalas email maupun pesan ku?"

Perasaan sebal dan rindu begitu membuncah di dadanya. Satu minggu sudah ia tak bertemu dengan wanita pujaan hatinya. Ia ingin sekali berkunjung ke apartement Sungmin untuk bertemu langsung dengan sang pujaan hati. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu dimana alamat Sungmin. Ia ingin bertanya pada Ahra, namun rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi membuat ia membatalkan niatnya. Bodoh memang, saat Sungmin tinggal bersamanya dulu mengapa ia tidak menanyakannya. Oh, kau memang bodoh di saat-saat tertentu, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sungmin-ah, kau datang!"

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun dapat mendengar pekikan suara Ahra. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, setengah badannya berada di ambang pintu. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Hingga sang wanita bermata foxy itu memutus kontak mata yang terjadi secara sepihak. Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa melihatnya.

"Seohyun-ssi? Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi. Apa kabar mu?" Sungmin bertanya ramah saat Seohyun memberikannya secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri?" jawabnya berbasa-basi.

"Dia sedang resah memikirkan lelaki yang sedang mendekatinya, Seohyun-ah..," celetuk Ahra mampu membuat Kyuhyun menggeram emosi.

Seohyun dan Ahra pun tertawa. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyesap teh hangatnya. Mendengar Ahra berbicara seperti itu membuatnya sedikit was-was. Entah was-was karena apa. Kyuhyun? Kemungkinan selalu ada, bukan?

"Ada berapa lelaki yang sedang mendekatinya, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ahra sesaat setelah ia duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin. Ahra berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan Sungmin "Tiga? Ya.., tiga."

"Waw! Kau populer sekali, noona. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Shit, bagaimana bisa ia bertanya seperti itu!  
Ah, sudahlah, ia bisa mati penasaran karena hal ini. Sungmin harus kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Mungkin Jungmo yang akan Sungmin pilih!" Perempuan bermarga Cho kembali menyeletuk. Ahra dan Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang sama, jahil.

Sungmin melempar bantal pada Ahra, "Cho Ahra!" Ahra pun kembali tertawa. Sungmin melotot horror pada sahabatnya itu. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun cemburu? Eh?

Sungmin berdehem kecil untuk mengusir gugupnya. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mu dengan Seohyun-ssi?" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.  
"Sungmin-ssi..," bisa Sungmin lihat pipi bulat milik Seohyun telah terselimuti rona kemerahan. Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang malu saat Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dengan lantang Kyuhyun menjawab, "Hubungan? Hubungan apa yang kau maksud, noona?"  
Hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sungmin mengatakan ia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Seohyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Susah memang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih di masa lalu? Apakah kalian tidak ingin melanjutkannya di masa depan?"

Tuhan, tolong tulikan telinga ku jika Kyuhyun mengatakan 'ya'.

"Tidak! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Meskipun satu minggu yang lalu ia meminta putus dari ku. Namun aku tidak mengiyakan permintaannya. Karena aku sangat mencintainya..,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhu~ chapter 4 dateng. Otte? Ketebak kan kekasih kecil Kyuhyun. Maaf clo ada yang ga suka aku make Seohyun di FF ini. Ini hanya keperluan cerita saja. Masa iya aku make nama ku sendiri sebagai kekasih kecilnya Kyuhyun? xD Aku kan maunya jadi kekasih besar(?)nya Kyuhyun -_-  
Sekalian info nih, aku menyatakan SEMI HIATUS. Ujian udah di depan mata. Tugas numpuk -.- mianhae~ kalo sempet aku bakal lanjut next chapter di waktu senggang yah ^^~ setelah urusan sekolah selesai, bakal lanjut lagi.

Oke, **MAKASI BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW/COMMENT FF INI. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH FOLLOW/FAVORITE'IN SAYA!. BUAT SIDERS JUGA MAKASI MAU BACA CERITA INI MESKIPUN KALIAN GA KOMENT :* /cipok atu-atu/ XD**

**Ayo kita berteman ~~^^**

**Facebook : Shagytha Elf**

**Twitter : kuyuhuyun**

See you next chapter~

Salam hangat,

Gita Kyuhyun


	5. Chapter 5

KyuMin FF

Tittle : Noona, I Love Your Friend

Author : Gita

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Other cast : Cho Ahra

Cast lainnya mungkin akan menyusul

Part : 5/?

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch! Typo (s).

Disclaimer : FF ini di buat dari fans untuk fans. FF ini di buat dengan kemampuan menulis di bawah standart. Meskipun standart, saya menyelesaikan FF ini dengan susah payah. Hargai FF ini, dan hargai karya saya. Jangan bash cast disini. Kritik dan koment saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Happy reading ..

"Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih di masa lalu? Apakah kalian tidak ingin melanjutkannya di masa depan?"

Tuhan, tolong tulikan telinga ku jika Kyuhyun mengatakan 'ya'.

"Tidak! Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Meskipun satu minggu yang lalu ia meminta putus dari ku. Namun aku tidak mengiyakan permintaannya. Karena aku sangat mencintainya..,"

Sungguh di detik ini juga Ahra dan Seohyun terkejut bukan main. Apa maksud ucapan adiknnya itu, huh? Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih? Mengapa Ahra tidak pernah tahu? Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah menyandang status lajang sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, ia baru saja mengakhiri kisah cinta dengan salah satu hoobae cantik di sekolahnya. Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang siapapun padanya. Bukankah di antara mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk tidak ada kata rahasia? Lalu mengapa ia tak tahu menahu soal ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah..," ucap Ahra dengan nada tak percaya. Matanya kemudian membidik wajah sendu Seohyun. Ah, nampaknya gadis berwajah kalem itu yang lebih terkejut disini. Bagai di hantam sebongkah batu besar saat ia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah menenangkan dirinya sendri. Ia hanya takut satu hal. Ya, ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan tentang hubungan singkat yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Seohyun-ah..,"

Seohyun mengulas senyuman hambar. Bisa terlihat kepedihan di senyuman itu. Perasaannya tengah kacau sekarang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, eonnie. Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan menafsirkan sikap Kyuhyun oppa pada ku dulu." Ucapnya jelas dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ya, ada benarnya juga apa yang ia katakan. Dulu adalah masa lalu dan tak seharusnya ia membawa kenangan kecil mereka di masa depan. Bahkan saat itu mereka belum genap menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Bukankah itu berlebihan jika di katakan cinta? Mereka hanya seorang balita yang terpengaruh oleh kemajuan zaman yang semakin menggila. Benar bukan?

Ahra dengan sigap memeluk tubuh lemah Seohyun. Sebagai wanita dewasa, ia tentu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Seohyun saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mencintai mu, Seohyun-ah." Benar, cinta memang tak bisa di paksakan. Jika Kyuhyun memang mencintai wanita lain, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Bersujud memohon agar Kyuhyun mencintai Seohyun? Itu terlalu merendahkan. Cinta akan datang kepada setiap hati dengan sendirinya. Tanpa adanya sebuah paksaan pun cinta akan tetap datang untuk mengisi relung hati mu.

Seohyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Ahra. Mencoba meyakinkan perempuan Cho itu jika ia tidak apa-apa. "Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan, eonnie. Lagi pula di Daegu aku menjadi incaran teman-teman ku di sekolah." Lalu ia terkekeh kecil setelah menyelesaikan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat penghibur untuk dirinya sendiri di tengah kekalutan hati.

"Kau gadis yang baik." Ahra menjeda sebelum melanjutkan, "lebih baik kau ceritakan siapa gadis yang kau cintai itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan buat aku mati penasaran!" Perempuan berparas rupawan itu bertanya pada sang adik yang tak kalah rupawan darinya. Ahra membenci suasana canggung yang tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia juga begitu penasaran pada sosok kekasih Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin dingin. Jantungnya berknot-knot lebih cepat. Darahnya mengalir deras. Sungguh! Ia belum siap mendengar semuanya. Ia belum siap menerima semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bisakah ia memutar waktu? Ia ingin kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, di saat Ahra menelfonnya. Ah, rasanya setengah menyesal menerima tawaran perempuan itu. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di dalam apartementnya. Menghabiskan waktu di depan layar kaca. Namun itu hanya seharusnya. Nyatanya kini ia tengah duduk tegang bak tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang siap menantikan jatuhnya hukuman atas kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah fikirannya, noona. Dia bilang, dia mencintai ku. Namun entah apa yang membuatnya meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini." Kyuhyun merendahkan pandangannya. Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu masih sangat segar di fikirannya. Saat dengan tegasnya Sungmin meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Saat itu ia hanya terduduk lemas di bawah buaian sang rembulan. Terisak kecil di tengah keheningan malam. Meskipun hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung, namun cintanya pada Sungmin sudah tertanam dalam di taman hatinya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya, oppa?" Seohyun bertanya. Kyuhyun menjawab, "Sangat! Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau tetap disini? Aku rasa dengan perasaan yang kau miliki kau bisa membawanya kembali." Seohyun berkomentar lagi. Ahra mengangguk setuju, membenarkan opini yang Seohyun lontarkan. "Benar juga apa kata Seohyun. Bukan begitu, Sungmin-ah?" Ahra ingin mendengar komentar Sungmin. Sungmin termasuk orang yang bijak dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia selalu menimbang baik-buruknya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk memilih yang mana.

Sungmin tersentak hebat saat Ahra melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya. Pertanyaan yang mudah.., namun mengapa sangat sulit untuk ia jawab? Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir. "Aa–ne – benar." Jawaban itulah akhirnya yang Sungmin ucapkan. Entahlah, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini….

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya jika ia sudah berada disini?" Kyuhyun menjawab sembari melempar tatapan penuh arti pada Sungmin.

Ahra dan Seohyun masih belum mengerti ..

"Tunggu! Aku masih tidak mengerti maksud mu. Kau bilang 'kekasih' mu itu ada disini? Siapa? Kau bilang tidak mencintai Seohyun. Lalu siapa yang kau maksud?" Ahra memeringkan kepala cantiknya dengan alis mata saling bertaut.

Oh, God! Kau melupakan satu orang, Cho Ahra!

"Su –ngmin?"

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah manisnya. Hatinya benar-benar kalut sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar gegabah, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu sekarang? Tidak bisakah ia melupakannya dan tidak usah membahasnya lagi? Lagi pula hubungan mereka hanya berjalan beberapa hari saja. Biarkan saja hal itu menjadi kenangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya, Sungmin noona adalah kekasih ku!"

Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin segera mendekat pada Ahra. Lalu lengannya terangkat untuk merengkuh tubuh kurus itu. "Ahra-ya, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya. Aku mohon dengarkan aku!"

Satu bulir air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi berisi Sungmin ..

Mengapa ia menangis?

"Kau merahasiakan ini dari ku, Sungmin-ah?" Ahra bertanya lemah. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan adiknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpacaran? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya terpaksa menerima permintaannya yang aneh saat itu, Ahra-ya! Ia mengancam tidak akan makan. Tentu saja aku harus berpikir dua kali jika berniat untuk menolaknya."

Sungmin menjelaskan rentetan kejadian saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, Sungmin memang benar. Ia hanya terpaksa menerima Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mengancam akan mogok makan. Namun kini? Kau berdusta pada hati mu sendiri, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan kau kini mencintainya, bukan? Kau menangis saat Ahra mengatakan akan membawa kekasih kecil Kyuhyun ke Seoul. Kau masih mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan hati mu? Tidak tahu kah kau, Lee Sungmin? Hati Kyuhyun bagai tertusuk pedang tajam saat kau mengatakan itu.

"Tapi kau mengatakan kau mencintai ku, noona!" Kyuhyun hilang kendali. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Waktu itu Sungmin memang benar-benar mengatakan 'saranghae' atau semacamnya itu padanya.

"Oppa, tenanglah..," Seohyun mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan jiwa Kyuhyun yang tengah tersulut kemarahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan mata besarnya lalu menjawab mantap, "tentu saja! Aku tidak akan bercanda dalam masalah seperti ini, noona!"

Ahra bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti ini saat ia menanyakan kekasihnya yang terdahulu. Hanya saat ini ia melihat tatapan adiknya itu begitu dewasa. "Dan kau, Sungmin-ah? Apa kau juga mencintai adik ku?"

Sungmin menggigit bawah bibirnya. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Apa yang harus ia katakan?  
"Jangan katakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hati mu, Sungmin-ah..,"

Sungmin menatap Ahra dalam, "Ahra-ya..," lirih Sungmin menyamai bisikan angin. Perempuan berkulit pucat itu tersenyum, "sungguh tak apa jika kau kekasih adik ku, Sungmin-ah. Aku akan bahagia jika kalian bahagia."

"Aku –aku… aku juga mencintainya Ahra-ya.."

Kyuhyun merasa beban yang ia pikul selama ini telah terlepas begitu saja. Sungmin juga mencintainya, itu adalah hal yang sangat ia harapkan. Dan kini? Perempuan itu mengakuinya. "Oh, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan menjadi adik ipar ku." Ahra memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa bahagianya yang begitu meledak-ledak. Seohyun? Oh perempuan itu juga tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan kedua sahabat itu saling berpelukan. "Maaf jika aku membuat hubungan kalian hancur..," ucap Seohyun dengan nada berat. Ia benar-benar merasa tak enak hati pada Sungmin. "Seohyun-ssi..," Kini Sungmin memeluk Seohyun. "Jangan berkata seperti itu." Seohyun membalas rengkuhan Sungmin. "Bolehkah aku memanggil mu eonnie, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menatap wajah cantik Seohyun. Seulas senyuman hangat ia berikan untuk Seohyun. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.  
"Terimakasih. Ah, ya. Jangan lupa undangan untuk ku jika kalian menikah nanti."

Kyuhyun dan Ahra tertawa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun bernafas lega melihat kebesaran hati Seohyun untuk merelakan dirinya bersanding bersama Sungmin. "Jangan khawatirkan itu, Seohyun-ah. Kau akan menjadi pengiring di pernikahan kami." Kyuhyun menimpali. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, semoga saja hubungan mereka akan sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, do'anya dalam hati.

"Seohyun-ah, bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk?"

"Tentu saja, oppa."

Kini Kyuhyun duduk dengan Sungmin di sampingnya. Matanya berbinar menatap wajah manis Sungmin selama satu minggu tak terjangkau pandangannya itu. Memebaskan perasaan rindu yang begitu memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya. "Aku merindukan mu, noona." Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin. Wanita itu pun membalas pelukan yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Aku juga merindukan mu, sayang..,"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, noona.,"

Sungmin melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Aku berjanji." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tak ada yang ia rasakan kini selain bahagia.

"Aku mencintai mu. Aku sangat merindukan mu. Aku sangat mencintai dan merindukan mu, noona." Kyuhyun menangkap bibir Sungmin yang memang sudah menggoda hasratnya. Ia begitu merindukan saat lidahnya mengabsen rongga gua hangat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin ringan. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa puluh detik. Ia tidak berani melakukan lebih dari itu. Karena –

"Jangan pamer kemesraan di hadapan kami!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Sungmin pun merona malu mendengar protes yang di layangkan oleh Ahra. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan keberadaan Ahra dan Seohyun? Oh, kau bodoh sekali, Lee Sungmin!

"Sudahlah, eonnie. Biarkan saja mereka begitu. Lebih baik kau menemani ku menikmati angin malam. Bagaimana?" Boleh juga tawaran Seohyun. "Baiklah, kajja! Kita pergi." Mereka pun bersiap beberapa menit sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartement mewah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau jauh dari ku?" Kyuhyun melempar sebuah pertanyaan. Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Lengannya mengapit lengan Kyuhyun erat. Rasanya ini masih seperti mimpi. Kini ia berada dalam pelukan lelaki yang selalu menghantui tidur malamnya.

"Banyak. Haruskah aku berdongeng untuk mu?"

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi kiri Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskan siapa itu Jungmo?" Oh, nampaknya lelaki berhidung mancung itu begitu penasaran dengan lelaki yang bernama Jungmo.

"Hey, kau cemburu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia malu mengakui ini, namun apa salahnya jujur pada kekasihnya sendiri? Baiklah, ia akan jujur, "iya, aku cemburu, sayang.., apa kau puas?"

Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat, senyuman menempel pada wajahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi!" pintanya.

"Tidak mau!"

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu, aish! Perempuan ini manis sekali! "Ayolah, sayang..,"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja. Aku tidak mau mengulaginya lagi." Dengan cepat Sungmin menghempaskan lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau pelit sekali! Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin membuang muka. Lalu memutar arah badannya untuk memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah, hm?"

Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menari-nari di belakang telinga Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun telah bersarang diperutnya. "Kau menyebalkan sekali! Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin hingga meninggalkan bunyi _chup_. "Baiklah, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku cemburu, ya Cho Kyuhyun cemburu."

Sungmin berbalik lalu bertepuk tangan. "Ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Aku sudah sangat siap mendengar dongeng mu, sayang..," Kyuhyun kembali teringat tujuan awalnya untuk mengorek informasi tentang Jungmo.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jungmo hanya mengajak ku makan malam dan beberapa kali mengajak ku berjalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Menyebalkan sekali mengetahui fakta baru yang harus ia terima. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah menerima panggilan ku atau sekedar membalas pesan dan email ku?"

Binar di wajah Sungmin meredup. "Maaf. Aku hanya belum siap untuk berhubungan dengan mu."

"Wae?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganggunya selama ini. "Aku –aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara dengan mu setelah apa yang ku lakukan pada mu." jelasnya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku gila, Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun kembali mendekap Bunny Mingnya itu. "Cho Sungmin?" ulang Sungmin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau berniat untuk merubah marga ku, Kyuhyun-ssi?" imbuhnya kemudian.

"Bukan berniat lagi. Namun sudah menjadi tujuan ku setelah aku lulus sekolah nanti."

Pluk.

"Mengapa kau memukul ku?"

Sungmin hendak menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun namun dapat lelaki itu cegah. "Mudah sekali kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak mau di nikahi oleh anak ingusan yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Dengarkan aku. Nanti jika aku sudah lulus, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan mu. Setelah itu akan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga ku. Dan kemudian aku akan melamar mu."

"K –Kyu..,"

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku juga mencintai mu..,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aja deh xD belom selesai nih .. Yuhu~ udah nyampe chap 5 aja ini. Saya ga jadi hiatus gara-gara liat review maupun koment di Facebook :D ini persembahan terakhir sebelum saya bener-bener ujian. Chapter 6nya menyusul setelah ujian yah ^^~ jangan bosen nunggunya. Aku ujian dr tanggal 29 besok. Mungkin memakan waktu 10 hari'an lah. Jangan bosen nunggu Gita balik yah :D Aku gak akan kabur kok, aku udah memulai dan harus aku juga yang mengakhiri ff ini :D

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA PIHAK YANG BERSEDIA MENINGGALKAN PETUAH DI KOTAK REVIEW. YANG SUDAH FOLLOW DAN FAVORITEKAN KyuMing137 :* TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! **

***Buat temen-temen KMS, KyuMin Shipper yang suka nulis FF, yuk join ke Project saya dan Pumpkin Ite ~~^^ kita rencana mau buat wordpress bareng-bareng. Kalo kalian berminat atau ada usul lainnya tentang project lain, langsung mention ke itechaan aja :3**

**Ayo berteman ..**

**Facebook : Shagytha Elf**

**Twitter : kuyuhuyun**

**LINE : gitakyuhyun13**

**WeChat : gitakyu13**

**Akhir kata …**

**Review please .. :)**

**See You ^0^**


End file.
